<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>bring a bucket and a mop by peculiairyties (ItsAiryBro)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25891459">bring a bucket and a mop</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsAiryBro/pseuds/peculiairyties'>peculiairyties (ItsAiryBro)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aftercare, Dom Daichi, Dom Kita, Dom/sub Play, Juicyjima Weekend, Lactation Kink, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, THis is just (horny grip) utterly filthy, You Have Been Warned, in case you missed it earlier: Lactation kink, sub Ushijima, sub kuroo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 11:08:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,215</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25891459</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsAiryBro/pseuds/peculiairyties</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p><strike>For this wet and gushy</strike><br/>I apologize.</p><p>Summary is basically in the tags. Expanded warnings inside. Written for Juicyjima weekend Day 1: Eat</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ushijima Wakatoshi/Kita Shinsuke/Sawamura Daichi/Kuroo Tetsurou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>181</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>bring a bucket and a mop</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi! I know if you’re here you’re some kinky fucks but i’ll give yall a heads-up anyway:</p><p>im just here for the biologically inaccurate milky tiddy so save for a vague reference to “medication” there’s no explanation, just <i>horny</i>. Ushijima makes milk and his pecs are referred to as tits multiple times, and there’s some elements of humiliation but not too much. Kita, Daichi and Kuroo all have a taste. Ushijima cries and also gets wrecked. Kuroo gets called kitten because that’s a given for me. Kita and Daichi are referred to as Master and Sir respectively. Kita’s a little bit of a sadist. I uh... I don’t think there’s anything else that might catch people unawares but if you’re still reading, I’m sending you a thumbs up from behind some bushes. Bye!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Wakatoshi counts down from ten, taking deep breaths with every number. His head is fuzzy, his arms hurt from being held at his back, and his thighs are beginning to cramp from sitting seiza for so long. The room isn’t cold exactly, but his leather collar doesn’t do much to keep him warm either.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And then there’s the </span>
  <em>
    <span>strange</span>
  </em>
  <span> feeling in his chest, the sensation verging on painful but not quite. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He can feel his Doms’ eyes on him: Kita’s gaze sharp and assessing and bright, Sawamura’s soft and compassionate and dark. They’re sitting on chairs just far enough away that they can hear Wakatoshi’s quiet noises of discomfort, and Wakatoshi can hear their steady breathing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There’s the faint jingle of a bell and Wakatoshi’s eyes land on Tetsurou then, sitting comfortably at Sawamura’s feet and nuzzling at his hand. Sawamura indulges him easily, his broad hand sinking into Tetsurou’s messy hair and carding through it every so often.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wakatoshi aches for that comfort, but their play today is focused on Wakatoshi’s endurance, so he continues to sit still, showing them how good he can be, how still he can be, how well he can follow their orders.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But it’s been a little bit since they started, and the strain of it is getting to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you need help, Wakatoshi?” Sawamura asks, and Kita cuts a sideways glance at him before returning to look at Wakatoshi, his face belying no feeling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>No, he doesn’t. He doesn’t need help.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A moment passes, and Kita’s eyes narrow. “You will answer when you’re asked a question, Wakatoshi.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tetsurou’s lips curl in a little smirk, and Wakatoshi’s ego flares at the insult. “Sorry, Master. No, I don’t need help.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sawamura, ever so attuned to his subs’ limitations, quirks an eyebrow at his answer. “Are you sure? It’s been an hour since we started, you know.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wakatoshi flinches a little before he can stop himself. Of course, that’s why he’s hurting, he’s been sitting in the same position for an hour.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The medication should be taking effect by now,” Sawamura continues. “Aren’t you in pain?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was, but he didn’t want to admit that to them yet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m fine,” he says and looks right in Tetsurou’s eyes as he says it. “It’s not a lot of pain.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sawamura sighs and grabs the back of Tetsurou’s neck to push his face into his thigh. “If you don’t stop being a little shit and egging him on I’m putting you in time out, Tetsurou.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tetsurou opens his mouth to protest but a look from Kita has him shutting up and immediately hiding his face in Sawamura’s lap. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wakatoshi, I hope you’re not lyin’,” Kita says, tapping the riding crop against his thigh. “You know we don’t like it if you push yourself when y’don’t need to.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, Master, I am aware.” Wakatoshi lowers his gaze.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let me ask again, then,” Kita says, and Wakatoshi shivers at the steel in his tone. “Are you in pain?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wakatoshi swallows. “A little bit. It’s beginning to hurt.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kita hums, pleased. “How does it feel?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My chest hurts,” he says, trying not to mumble. He’d signed up for this after all. “It feels uncomfortable. I don’t think I like it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sawamura makes a low noise of sympathy. Kita hums again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You will let us know when it starts to hurt more.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, Master. I will.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With Wakatoshi’s vocal confirmation, both Kita and Sawamura seem to relax a little, and Wakatoshi continues to sit, his posture impeccable despite the slowly creeping pain in his knees and lower back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His chest starts feeling heavier, and he feels the urge to ask for help. He knows that it’s the correct thing to do in this situation, especially since both his Doms had explicitly asked him to tell them when he was in pain, and he’s played with them enough to know they like it when he asks for help instead of simply trying to power through their scenes out of a sense of competitiveness or pride. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But still, there’s a part of him that still rebels at the thought of admitting his weakness, of needing anyone to come to his aid, especially not for <em>this.</em> </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He stubbornly stays quiet, though his head starts to droop forward.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sawamura snaps his fingers twice. “Wakatoshi, you doing ok?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wakatoshi licks his lips. “I’m… not quite sure. Sir.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He feels sweat beading on his skin as his body grows hot and feverish. His chest feels uncomfortably heavy and his nipples are so sore they become the only thing he can really focus on.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He raises his head again and sees Sawamura and Kita sharing a look.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He knows the game is up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tetsurou,” Kita says, voice low and smooth. “Your playmate looks like he’s having some trouble. Help him out, won’t you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tetsurou’s eyes focus on Wakatoshi, his breathing shallow. Sawamura undoes the clasp on his leash, and with one final pat on Tetsurou’s head, lets him go.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He licks his lips before he crawls to Wakatoshi on all fours. Wakatoshi notices his approach and flinches, almost rearing back, but the displeased click of Kita's tongue makes him freeze in place.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tetsurou takes a moment to nuzzle his cheek gently, and Wakatoshi feels a small pang of relief before he realises what’s about to come. Before he can steel himself for it, Tetsurou's hands cup his swollen pecs, and a loud groan spills out of his mouth, part relief and part discomfort.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wakatoshi starts to pant as Tetsurou starts kneading his chest and closes his eyes, letting his head loll forward onto his playmate’s shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tetsurou pinches his nipple and Wakatoshi gasps as the strangest sensation of pain lances through his chest. In between his ragged gasps, he opens his eyes to see Tetsurou smiling slyly at him. Small, pale white droplets form an arc across his chest and shoulder. Wakatoshi gapes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span><em>Milk.</em> That came out of </span>
  <em>
    <span>him</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He stares wide-eyed, repulsed yet fascinated. Sawamura says something, and Tetsurou nods before he bends, latching onto his nipple and suckling. Wakatoshi lets out a long keening noise, feeling the milk release from his body as if it were a needle piercing through his skin. Sawamura’s steady voice cuts through the continuous chant of pain in his head, giving him permission to relax onto the pillows placed against the wall for this exact purpose.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wakatoshi collapses backwards, legs spilling akimbo and back arching as Tetsurou brings his teeth into play.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tetsurou moves with him, adjusting his own position so he’s kneeling between Wakatoshi’s spread thighs now, one hand braced on the pillows while the other cups the tit he’s not sucking on. He suckles like he’s been starved for a week, and Wakatoshi blindly grabs his head, pulling him closer. The pain has morphed into pleasure, and it makes his toes curl even as tears well in his eyes and begin to run down his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tetsurou starts to pinch and squeeze his other tit, and Wakatoshi’s panting turns into gasping sobs. His hand reaches for his dick, but a sharp “No” from Kita has him freezing. He opens his eyes to wordlessly plead with Sawamura, hoping he would take some pity on him. Sawamura simply smiles and puts his chin on Kita’s shoulder to watch. Kita’s eyes are focused and predatory, but his lips carry the shadow of a smirk on them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Does that feel good, Wakatoshi?” Sawamura asks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wakatoshi swallows, trying to remember how to speak.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We know you can do better than that, Darlin’.” Kita smiles, sharp and fox-like. “Use your words.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Feels— feels good, Master. It—” Tetsurou bites down on him, and Wakatoshi bucks so hard he almost tosses his playmate off him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now now, Wakatoshi,” Sawamura says. “Play nice. You want to come, don’t you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wakatoshi nods. “Ah, ye- yes. Sir.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Want us to help you?” Kita asks, voice low, almost a coo. “Want Master and Sir to touch you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He feels his head move before he makes the conscious decision to nod, and croaks out a broken “Please, please, Sir, Ma- ah! Master, touch me—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Wakatoshi’s words start jumbling together, Kita rises from his chair and walks over, Sawamura not too far behind. They settle on either side of him, and Wakatoshi feels a hand reach behind his head, grabbing hold of his hair and tugging. The new spike of pain shocks his system a little, and his breathing calms somewhat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kitten, that’s enough,” Sawamura says, and Wakatoshi and Tetsurou both whine when he pulls Tetsurou away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did you like sucking the milk out of his tits, Kitty? Was it tasty?” Kita smirks, easily manhandling Tetsurou to the side.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, Master,” Tetsurou slurs, pliant as putty in Kita’s arms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kita rewards him by pulling harder on his hair, jerking his head back and making the bell on his collar jingle. “Good. Want to give me a taste, then?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wakatoshi lets Sawamura manoeuvre him into position, but he keeps his face turned to watch as Kita kneels and bends over Tetsurou to devour his mouth with a hungry, invasive kiss. When he pulls away, Tetsurou moans, eyes half-lidded, smile loopy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good boy,” Kita says. He licks his lips and hums in consideration before looking at Wakatoshi. “Sweet, ain’t it, Kitty?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, Master,” Tetsurou replies, nuzzling at Kita’s jaw, glancing sideways at Wakatoshi. “Sweet. Warm.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wakatoshi makes a soft little whimper at that, and Sawamura chuckles, settling behind him and pulling him against his chest, biting the back of his neck just above his collar as he begins to squirm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stay still,” he murmurs, holding Wakatoshi’s wrists on either side of his thigh. “Or I’ll have to bring out the restraints. Do you want that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t think that’s necessary.” Kita moves to sit between Wakatoshi’s open thighs, trailing a finger down his sternum. “He can be good without. Can’t you, Darlin’?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ye-s -ah—” Wakatoshi’s breath catches on a whimper when Kita finds his nipple and pinches hard.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What was that?” Kita tweaks his nipple again and Wakatoshi cries out and curls in on himself, trying to get away from the pain. “Is that how you answer when your Dom asks you a question?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sir,” he grits out, blinking tears out of his eyes as he tries to remember what the question was in the first place. “I— I—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aw.” Sawamura pulls his wrists together behind his back and holds them there with one hand. “Let’s forgive him this once.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kita hums. “Just this once. Only for you, Daichi.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sawamura laughs and Wakatoshi squirms and grits his teeth, letting his head loll back onto Sawamura’s shoulder. Kita massages and squeezes at his chest again, and Wakatoshi gasps when he feels the milk squirt from his tit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Look at the mess you’ve made,” Sawamura grips his chin and makes him look as Kita pulls his shirt up to lick at the wet streak on his pristine white button-up. “Look at what came out of you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wakatoshi feels his face heat at the predatory look in Kita’s eyes as he lets go of his shirt and slowly licks his bottom lip.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That whet my appetite,” he says, laying a hand flat on Wakatohi’s chest and pushing him backward. “Now I’m hungry.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sawamura releases his wrists and moves them out of the way to pull Wakatoshi tight against his chest. “Lucky we have a feast today, hmm?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“May I have some too?” Tetsurou sidles up to Kita’s side, head cocked innocently. “I’ve been good.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kita snorts. “Didn’t you help yourself already?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tetsurou grins, showing teeth. “Maybe.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re a greedy little thing, Kitten.” Sawamura says, sounding exasperated. “Ask Wakatoshi, and you can get seconds if he agrees.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tetsurou bats his lashes and presses himself up against Wakatoshi to nuzzle and nip at his neck, where he knows Wakatoshi's weak spot is. “Toshi, can I get seconds please,” he purrs, nimble hands playing across his stomach. “You’ll let me, right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wakatoshi looks away, but Tetsurou grabs his face and kisses him. After all the rough handling, the soft kiss makes him whine, and Tetsurou pulls away and smiles, coy. “Was that a yes, Wakatoshi?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He glares at him half-heartedly, but finally nods.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now,” Kita says, and his eyes snap toward him. “You will watch me while I take from you. You will not close your eyes, is that clear? If you do I’m not lettin' you come.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Wakatoshi nods, Kita’s eyes soften just a little. “Good. Eyes on me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Remember, I have you,” Sawamura tells him, adjusting his grip. “I’m right here. Ease up.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The words relax his tense muscles, and he sighs as he lets Sawamura hold him up. Kita gives him a kiss on the side of his neck, and then closes his mouth over his right nipple.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wakatoshi’s spine arches as his glands immediately respond, the unholy pressure in his tit reducing already. When Tetsurou latches on to his other nipple, he cries out, his hands scrabbling for purchase on Kita’s shirt and Tetsurou’s bare skin. His legs kick, and Kita immediately holds onto his ankle with an iron grip, keeping him still.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There you go, Sweetheart. Don’t forget to keep your eyes open, now,” Sawamura murmurs, nose pressed to Wakatoshi’s temple. He wonders why Sawamura is treating him carefully already when he realises that tears are streaming down his face and his breathing is erratic. The realisation makes him shudder, and he pushes his face into Sawamura’s neck, trying to ground himself with the comforting, familiar scent of his cologne.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Eyes on </span>
  <em>
    <span>me</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Kita snaps, and Wakatoshi struggles to raise his head and obey his instruction.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Keep your eyes on Kita,” Sawamura urges him, one hand trailing down Wakatoshi’s back. “Be good for him, and I’ll give you a treat.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He nods feebly, and Sawamura’s hand makes its way to his bottom.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good boy,” Sawamura purrs quietly, fingers finding and removing the plug that’s keeping Wakatoshi open and filling him up with his cock instead.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wakatoshi cries out, his back bowing at the sudden emptiness being quickly replaced with the heady, almost mind-numbing stretch that always comes with sitting on Sawamura’s fat cock.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good boy, there you are,” Sawamura praises him, sounding slightly ragged himself. “You’re doing so good, baby, keep looking at your Master,” he says, wrapping one arm around Wakatoshi’s waist and using his other hand to grip his hair and hold his head up, all the while grinding up into him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Daichi,” Kita says, pulling back and wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. His shirt is a mess, and there’s smears of milk on his face and neck. “Don’t you want a taste?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Finally… someone asks,” Sawamura mutters, and hooks his chin over Wakatoshi’s shoulder. “C’mon, I’ve been waiting.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Were you though? You seemed preoccupied.” Kita smirks. “It looks like he’s running out, so be thankful I remembered.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fucking glutton.” Sawamura laughs, and when Kita bends to suck on his tit again, leisurely pulls out and slams into Wakatoshi, making fresh tears spill from his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kita pulls Tetsurou away from Wakatoshi’s chest and pushes his head down in a wordless command. Tetsurou immediately closes his mouth around Wakatoshi’s dick, taking all of him in at once. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wakatoshi’s brain fritzes out, registering nothing beyond the mouth on his dick, Sir’s dick in his ass, and Master’s mouth and hands on his sore, sore, <em>sore</em> tits. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Master pulls Sir’s head downward, moving Wakatoshi with him. He knows vaguely that Master is snowballing his milk into Sir’s mouth, and he feels </span>
  <em>
    <span>dirty</span>
  </em>
  <span> and it </span>
  <em>
    <span>thrills</span>
  </em>
  <span> him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Master pulls away to smirk at him, and his golden eyes are all he can see. “Delicious,” he purrs, and Wakatoshi registers pressure on his lips. “Taste yourself, Darlin',” he commands, so Wakatoshi does, opening his mouth and letting fingers— two rough and thick, three slender and long, all of them </span>
  <em>
    <span>sweet</span>
  </em>
  <span>— invade his mouth till he’s gagging on them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hands squeeze his chest and he squirms and struggles as his body overloads between all the stimulation, barely aware of the noises spilling from his mouth or the way he’s panting for breath, each inhale saturated with the sweetness of milk and saltiness of sweat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’ve played with you long enough, haven’t we, poor thing,” Sir says. Wakatoshi feels him increasing his pace, each thrust hitting his prostate and driving his dick deeper into the tight suction of Kitty’s mouth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Master’s nails dig into the meat of his tits and Wakatoshi groans and lurches forward, sobbing out broken pleas, begging for relief. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come when you want,” Master says, and Wakatoshi, his eyes squeezed closed and mouth hanging open, mouthing thanks without words, orgasms with a broken cry, already feeling the world go hazy around him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hands manoeuvre him till he’s horizontal, and someone carefully wipes his face and the rest of his body before pressing a grape to his lips. He accepts it and chews, cracking his eyes open to see Master unbuttoning and taking off his soiled shirt before lying down in front of him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You did well, Wakatoshi,” he murmurs, gathering Wakatoshi into himself and taking care not to brush against his sensitive chest. He drops kisses on his forehead and strokes his back, gentle in the way only Shinsuke is, grounding Wakatoshi with the soothing, repetitive motions. “Good boy. How are you feeling?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wakatoshi nods tiredly, finding just enough energy to kiss his clavicle. He smells sweet, and his skin is sticky, and Wakatoshi's nose twitches.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sir lays down behind him and presses up close, spooning him. “Hey, sweetheart.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shinsuke hums. “He’s tired. We should shower soon.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. Nap first though. Looks like Toshi’s already there anyway.” Sir kisses his temple and the back of his ear, and his hot breath makes Wakatoshi squirm. He laughs and removes his collar to continue pressing kisses down the back of his neck. “What a huge baby.” He chuckles.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wakatoshi wants to argue, but he settles for sleepily glaring out of the corner of his eye.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Daichi, don’t be mean.” Shinsuke laughs softly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Look who's talking,” Tetsurou retorts, worming his way between Daichi and Wakatoshi. “Ah, better.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tetsurou would it kill you to ask me to move instead of fucking <em>rolling over </em>me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You should be thanking me for the privilege, Daichi.” T</span>
  <span>etsurou huffs and snuggles in closer, his arms winding their way around Wakatoshi’s waist. “Ahh, Toshi my love. So warm. So wonderful. Unlike Daichi.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did you have fun, Tetsurou?” Shinsuke asks, and Wakatoshi can hear the smile in his voice almost as clearly as he can hear Daichi's quiet grumbling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah.” Tetsurou’s lips curl up, pressed against Wakatoshi’s shoulder. “Lotsa fun.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You looked like it, you little troublemaker.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The three of them laugh, and Wakatoshi wiggles, trying to press further into Shinsuke and Tetsurou, feeling warm and fuzzy surrounded by his partners.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright, rest time for the birthday boy,” Shinsuke says softly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right,” Tetsurou snaps his fingers. "You know, it’s his birthday but I feel like we’re the ones that got a treat. I feel conflicted.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Guess we'll have to make it up to him tomorrow.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Or maybe even later today.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The voices grow quieter and quieter. Wakatoshi feels lips and hands leaving trails of sensation on his skin, and then he doesn’t feel much after.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>✨🥛✨</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>My father always told me, if you are going to do something, you should commit to it, so I put WAP on loop and committed to writing not just lactation kink but the horniest lactation kink that my feeble mind could think up. Now I shall lay down and pretend I didn’t write this.</p><p>Thanks for making it this far. Leave a comment if you like.</p><p>
  <a href="https://twitter.com/ItsAiryBro">Twitter</a>
</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>